Replication (It's Twice as Nice)
by Heart Full of Elves
Summary: Jack reaches a conclusion.


**Note: This is one of the first ideas I had for a Torchwood fic, and I finally wrote it! I'm slowly getting through my list (I have a whole document of stories to write for this fandom.).**

**Also, just letting you guys know that I have a prompt meme challenge up and running that you guys should participate in! Go to Ao3 and then put this in after the URL /collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts/profile**

* * *

><p>Jack stopped by Tosh's workstation to ask how she was coping after Mary's death, but was distracted by a shiny artefact that caught his eye. He'd been about to say a concerned "How are you?" but ended up picking up the silver device and asking, "Have you discovered what this thing is yet?"<p>

Tosh jumped, not having heard him approach. She glanced at the object in question before turning to her boss and friend. "It's some sort of replicator," she answered. "If you point this lens at something and press the green button, a copy of that thing appears straight away. And please don't sneak up on me again, Jack," she added, sounding a little stern.

"Sorry," he apologised, "I'll note that for next time. So, any ideas on where it's from?"

"No, I may have got a bit distracted with testing it out," she admitted, kicking the bunch of chocolate bar wrappers at her feet out of sight.

"Sounds like it could come in handy. Does it work on people?" he enquired. He could think of several different situations in which having duplicates of his team would be a good idea.

"I don't know," she replied. "I didn't really want to go that far. Cloning is a bit of a grey area, morally."

"True," he agreed, but let his mind wander, gazing at the silver object in his palm.

* * *

><p><em>Jack pressed the green button and was rewarded when a suit-clad figure materialised next to the original. It took a minute for Jack to realise that he'd forgotten to breathe, satisfied with simply enjoying the view. <em>Two Iantos,_ he thought, feeling himself become aroused just at the notion of it. One Ianto was staring at him with an intensity that burnt holes in his clothes, the other's eyes were travelling up and down his body, smirking as if he liked what he saw. _

_"__Well?" Jack asked. "Are you just gonna stand there or can we make the most of this almost surreal situation?"_

_The staring Ianto took a step forwards, his intense gaze shooting shivers down Jack's spine. The smirking Ianto tilted his head just a tad, then made a gesture for the other Ianto, who kept walking until he was in Jack's (admittedly small) personal bubble and then reached for Jack's hand. Jack was pulled towards his office, the smirking Ianto just one step behind._

_When the three of them were down in Jack's bunker, Jack was pushed onto the bed. One of the Iantos – he couldn't tell which since both their expressions were now almost neutral – stripped him of his braces, boots, and socks before undoing his own tie. As this happened, the other Ianto told him that he was not in charge and that he should just lie back and take what was given to him. He was reassured that nothing too kinky would happen, that he just had to give his power over to the two Iantos and let them take care of him, but if for some reason he wanted to stop, the safeword was "weevil"._

_"__Oh," Ianto said as an afterthought, "and of course you must address us as 'sir'. Clear?"_

_"__Absolutely," was Jack's hoarse reply._

_"__What was that?" one Ianto demanded, grabbing hold of Jack's collar and almost choking him._

_"__I mean yes, sir!" Jack managed, playing along with enthusiasm. How Ianto knew that power exchange was one of his kinks he had no idea._

_"__Good."_

_The Ianto with the tie in his hand stood over Jack and held the strip of fabric up in front of his eyes, stroking it. Jack sucked in a shaky breath of anticipation, wondering what – _

Oh. _Ianto had blindfolded him with it. The silk was soft against his skin and his mouth opened a little. _

_One Ianto pushed him back so he was lying on the bed and took advantage of the slightly open mouth, seizing it in a very dirty kiss. Jack moaned, not fighting as Ianto's tongue invaded his mouth, letting him know exactly who was dominant. He heard a rustling sound and felt the mattress shift a little: the other Ianto had joined them on the bed. His shirt was unbuttoned and awkwardly removed, as he couldn't see how to move his arms or shift his weight to make it easier for Ianto, but that didn't matter as soon there were warm, smooth, elegant hands on his chest. The hands glided up, down, and around on his skin, but since his mouth was also being plundered with a passionate intensity he was unable to concentrate on just one sensation._

_All of a sudden his mouth was released, though the exploring hands continued doing their thing, and he bit his lip to stop himself from whining. But then he heard the desperate undoing of buttons and the sound of fabric falling to the floor, and knew not to worry. Things were just getting started._

_His trousers and pants were taken off next, and one Ianto wrapped a hand around Jack's erection and said, "Is that for us?"_

_"__Yes," Jack mumbled._

_"__What did you say?" Ianto snarled._

_"__I said yes, sir!" was Jack's louder reply._

_"__That's better," said one Ianto._

_"__What should we do about it?" the other Ianto wondered, stroking him._

_The first Ianto mentioned something about a blowjob, and Jack nodded his enthusiasm. _

_"__Would you like that, Jack? My mouth on your cock?"_

_"__Yes please, sir," Jack cried, reduced to begging, even though things had only just begun._

_"__Since you asked so nicely, I'm sure that can be arranged."_

_Under the blindfold, Jack's eyes flew open as his cock was engulfed in one of the Iantos' mouths. He wanted to thrust his hips and properly fuck that mouth, but firm hands held him down, keeping him still. He couldn't watch the beautiful man suck him off, either. He could only lie still and savour the sensation, intensified as his sense of touch compensated for his lack of sight._

_The lips of the other Ianto attached themselves to his, biting down on his lower lip. He panted, incredibly turned on by having Ianto's mouth on two different parts of his body at the same time, and grasped at the sheets as he tried not to writhe on the bed. Much too soon, his cock was released from Ianto's mouth and so were his lips. He was unable to pout, breathing hard through his mouth, but would have if he could._

_"__I think it's time to change this up a bit," one Ianto commented._

_The other agreed, and Jack was turned onto his front. _

_"__You've been such a good boy, haven't you?" Ianto asked, running a finger down Jack's back. "I know how you like to be the captain, but look how you've given us the power, relaxing just for us."_

_"__I'm impressed," said the other Ianto. "Are you ready for your final reward?"_

_As Jack's face was mushed into the pillow, his reply was muffled, though the words were easy to translate. "Sir, yes, sir!"_

* * *

><p>"Jack." Tosh's voice interrupted his daydream.<p>

He blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?" she demanded, eyes flashing with a combination of hurt and anger.

"No. Sorry, Tosh, I zoned out." He offered her a sheepish smile. It had been one hell of a daydream, but he shouldn't have gone to sleep on Tosh while she was talking to him.

"Jack!" she cried, appalled. "I just spent two minutes explaining the function of the artefact and how Torchwood can use it to our advantage, and you didn't even listen."

He winced, and looked down in amazement at the object he was still holding, as if seeing it for the first time. "I really am sorry, Tosh."

She shook her head. "Never mind, I'm used to being ignored," she said, the soft and quiet tone suggesting that she was talking more to herself than to him. "I'll give it to Ianto to put in the archives."

Just then, Ianto appeared – _Speak of the devil_, Jack thought – placing one mug on Tosh's desk and another in Jack's free hand. "What you got there?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the silver device.

"It's a sort of replicator," Tosh explained, and went into detail about what it did, this time being listened to. Eventually she said, "But I don't know what to call it. 'Replicator' is pretty boring, and it's such a pretty object; it needs a name that does it justice."

"Hmm," said Ianto, taking it from Jack and examining it, "what about 'the Twice as Nice'?"

"I like it," she laughed, eyes sparkling for the first time in a few weeks.

Jack wandered back to his office, leaving them to it. He'd noticed how, after the cannibals and Mary, the two had struck up a friendship. He supposed that they'd gone through similar situations, sneaking their respective alien girlfriends into the hub and then him killing said girlfriends.

He drank his coffee, relieved that the two quiet ones in the team had bonded. Maybe things weren't as bad as he'd believed they were, if they were smiling and laughing together. Maybe Tosh and Ianto were coping better than he'd expected.

His thoughts quickly turned to the subject of his little daydream and what it meant. He'd flirted with Ianto since the beginning, attracted to the handsome man in the suit, but his fantasies had never gone anywhere near as far as they'd gone just a few minutes ago. And of course, after the incident with Lisa, he'd stopped seeing Ianto in that light. After all, he couldn't have the hots for someone who'd betrayed him and the team and almost caused a Cyberman invasion while doing so.

But now that the anger and feeling of betrayal had cooled, Jack had found himself once again admiring Ianto's arse in those tight black trousers, letting their fingers brush whenever Ianto handed him anything, and frequently making the flirtatious comments and innuendos that had been characteristic of their relationship since the beginning.

Reflecting on this and the daydream, he realised that he must have finally forgiven Ianto for Lisa. Like he'd told himself before, he couldn't have the hots for someone whom he felt had betrayed him. So if he did the aforementioned things, if he'd had a fantasy about Ianto, and if he instigated plenty of intense looks these days, undressing the Welshman with his eyes, he had to have let it go.

Jack stood up and went to stand in the doorframe of his office. His eyes searched for Ianto, who, as if sensing that he was being watched, turned and made eye contact. Jack smiled at him, thinking, _I forgive you._ But he also thought, his smile turning not so pure, _I want you._

So when Ianto propositioned him with the stopwatch over Suzie's body, Jack leapt at the chance. Because he knew that he had been forgiven too.


End file.
